bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Songs
Original Songs Season 1 Pirates of Panache Cast of "Pirates of Panache" - Hamburger Dinner Theater We drink, we loot, we rape, we shoot We sing, we dance, we twirl, we prance We're the Pirates of Panache I Can't Stop Linda Belcher and the robber - Hamburger Dinner Theater (Linda:) You've got your money, now be on your way? (Robber:) Maybe I'll leave, and maybe I'll stay Maybe it's the limelight, could be the singin' (Linda:) 911 should be a-ringin' (Robber:) But I can't stop (Linda:) And neither can I Sing in Key Bob and Linda Belcher - Hamburger Dinner Theater (Bob:) So I'm singin' words to a song I'm making up right now (Linda:) 'Cause it's the singing that matters and not the song (Bob:) So it's up to me (Linda:) To (Bob:) Sing (Linda:) In (Bob:) High-pitched Key (Linda:) to harmonize with Bob Key (Bob:) -Ee (Linda:) -Ee Lifting Up the Skirt of the Night Unknown - Sheesh! Cab, Bob? Lifting up the skirt of the night Look down, feel around, do what I do to get by (Hold up, hold on now) Pulling down the pants of the night (Look at those tight pants) Don't laugh, it's not right, to make fun of the night I Look At You Unknown - Art Crawl I look at you, I see in you I see what's inside you Butts, Butts, Butts Unknown - Art Crawl Butts, butts, butts, butts Butts, butts, butts, butts Our butts, our butts Our butts are beautiful Butts, our butts, our butts are beautiful Butts, our butts, our butts are beautiful Butts, butts, butts "Banjo" theme Unknown - Spaghetti Western and Meatballs Banjo, Banjo Doesn't play it for fun, he's just hiding his gun Banjo, Banjo His chaps made of leather, even in hot weather Banjo (He's comin', gunnin' for ya) Banjo (He's comin', strummin' for ya) You can try to talk, but he don't give a pluck Banjo (He's comin', gunnin' for ya) Banjo (He's comin', strummin' for ya) He's strumming for you Three Sides Don't Make A Square Gene, Linda and Bob Belcher -'' Burger Wars'' (Gene:) Da-ding-ding *Repeat several times* Da-ding-ding-dong a-dinga-a-dinga-a-dinga-a-ding a-dinga-a-dinga-a-DOONG! (Linda:) A ding-dong Bobby go! C'mon Bob, show us your ding-ding! (Bob:) Ding-ding Da-ding-ding DADADADADADADADA-DING! Weekend at Mort's The Belcher Family - Weekend at Mort's Weekend at Mort's We're gonna have a weekend at Mort's (Louise only) Uh! Uh! Uh! Weekend at Mort's We're gonna have a weekend at Mort's Ziti Tonight Jimmy Pesto - Weekend at Mort's Try da ziti tonight Oh, yeah it's on da special tonight Oh look at... Cannoli Jimmy Pesto - Weekend at Mort's Come on, everybody, Try our dessert You gotta have a cannoli Wingman Ron - Lobsterfest Wingman Soaring with the eagles Wingman He's trying to help you out Wingman Wingman Wingman Wingman Wingmaaan Season 2 Taffy Butt Cyndi Lauper - The Belchies Teddy was right about the treasure In the butt The next day you will see Taff is washed up on the beach And, oh, my God, is that a gold bar? The wave just washed him out far The kids didn't look close enough In the taffy butt. You have a taffy butt. There's treasure in that butt. I want that taffy butt. Ay yi yi yi yi! Taffy butt. It's such a... taffy butt! There's gold there in that butt. Give me some taffy butt. Ay yi yi yi yi! Taffy butt. Oh, I want the taffy butt. Give me, give me, Give me some taffy butt. Ay yi yi yi yi! Headin' Out of P.E. Unknown - Synchronized Swimming Headin' out of P.E. Gives us time to play on the street First we lied to Mr. Frond Now we're in a nail salon Groping for Glory Unknown - Burgerboss Close to the top! Groping for glory, yeah Sometimes in life you just gotta say, I don't give a damn, Ha-ha! Groping the night away, yeah Shoot your arrow in the sky Tell the gods you'll never die You're a real special guy The towel's there, but don't throw it in If you do, you cannot win That's how rules work Crawl up the mountain on hands and knees It's stained with the blood of your enemies Groping for glory Sailing Unknown - Burgerboss La, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, sailing La, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, sailing La, la, la, la, la, la S-S-S-S Sailing Meet Me on the Road Unknown - Food Truckin' Meet me on the road, hauling quite a load Taking lots of drugs, I don't know what A pen in a jug, gettin' rest stop tugs Might've hit a man, but didn't stop. Oil Spill Tabitha Johansson - Food Truckin' Oh, it's hot and wet and slick And it's making everybody sick Oil spill It's on the fish, it's on the crabs Foul so close when you can grab this Oil spill Oil spill Oil spill Bad Girls Unknown - Bad Tina, St. Vincent - Bob's Buskers link, (bold denotes parts only sung in episode) Bad girls don't like to go to Dog Prom and bad girls don't wanna pay for lip balm I don't wanna be this bad I don't wanna be this bad Bad girls make mean announcements at lunch and bad girls think that you're being a boob punch I don't wanna be this bad I don't wanna be this bad Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad girls like to fight with their moms and bad girls don't use pads as tampons I don't wanna be this bad I don't wanna be this bad Bad girls don't wanna go to college and bad girls rip off all your doll's heads I don't wanna be this bad I don't wanna be this bad Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! (spoken:) I was always the good girl, but then I fell in with the wrong crowd. Now I'm mouthing off to my mom and skipping school. Are the boys and their cute butts really worth all this? WATCHOUT!!!! (sung:) Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Season 3 Candy! Unknown - Full Bars Candy! candycandycandycandycandycandycandycandycandycandy Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Cooper's Work Song Cooper - Bob Fires the Kids Well, we work and we work and we work all day Work, work, work in America, work And we workin' in the weeds and American work And workin' in the weeds and a work, work, work And worky-work-work, and come on, Gene Pick up the pace, come on, buddy, there we go Ocean Lady Unknown - Mutiny on the Windbreaker Ooh-ooh-ooh Sexy lady, ocean lady Pass The Cranberry Sauce ''Linda - An Indecent Thanksgiving Proposal Pass the cranberry sauce We're having mashed potatoes! Oh the turkey looks great Thank you for loving me (Bob: Lin) Thank you for being there (Please) Thank you for loving me (Oh god) Everyone's thankin' The whole world's thankin' you (Lin, stop, please, stop) Thankin' us for thankin' you Kill the turkey (Lin!) Diarrhea Linda - Tina-Rannosaurus Wrecks Running down the gutter with a piece of bread and butter Diarrhea *two raspberries* Diarrhea *two raspberries* Running down the gutter with a piece of bread and butter Diarrhea *two raspberries* Diarrhea *two raspberries* Some people think it's funny but it's reall wet and runny Diarrhea *two raspberries* Diarrhea *two raspberries* Sorry we're late. Bob had diarrhea! *Laughs* What? (Gene (spoken):) I love you mom. Pip's Potato Chips Jingle Doug Wheeler - The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene Pop in a Pip's POP! potato chips CRUNCH! Bob's Burgers Jingle Gene - The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene Have a feast, For your face, Have a burger at Bald Bob's! Mort's Jingle Gene & Mort - The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene If you got yourself a stiff Don't dump it in a ditch Take your corpse to Mort's (Mort:) THAT'S ME! Break up with Courtney Song Louise - The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene Told you to break up with Courtney and you didn't listen and now you're stuck with her forever SO SUCK IT! Big Old Buns Doug Wheeler - The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene Bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum Blazing beef, and big old buns! Bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-BUN-BUN! Bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum BUN-BUN! Linda and Louise Switch Roles Linda and Louise - Mother Daughter Laser Razor (Louise (spoken):) Hello, I'm Linda (sung:) And I want you to, clean your room So I'm singing this song, and I... (Linda:) But I'm not gonna clean my room, la-la la-la la-la (Louise:) Oh, you better clean your room 'cause I'm singing this song And you're gonna clean your room! (Linda:) I will never clean my room 'cause I'm so rebellious! No, I'm not gonna stop! Harry Truman Linda - Mother Daughter Laser Razor Here goes the hair. There goes the hair. Where is Harry Truman? He's dead in the ground. He's dead in the ground. He’s dead, dead, dead, dead, dead!” Two People Linda Belcher - My Fuzzy Valentine Two people, Together forever, Security in life Someone to love ya, Instead of being all alone, Such a lonely existence - I'd kill myself! Love Mission Unknown - My Fuzzy Valentine Falafel (We're on a love mission) Pizza (We're on a love mission) All the rest (We're on a love mission) This is Working Linda and Bob Belcher - Lindapendent Woman (Linda:) Look at me I'm wrangling these carts, on my own (Bob:) Look at me I'm chopping up this lettuce, all alone (Linda:) I'm at work and you can hear me sing (Both:) This is working, this is working (Linda:) Look at me I'm sitting in this thing, is it on? ((Bob:)Grind, grind, grind, grind, grind, grind, grind, grind, grind, grind, grind, grind, grind, grind, grind, grind) (Bob:) Look at me I've barely even noticed that she's gone ((Linda:) La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la) (Linda:) Mommy is at work and you can hear me sing ((Bob:) Someone threw up In the bathroom sink) (Both:) This is working, this is working Electric Love Calvin Fischoeder and Gayle - Topsy (Fischoeder:) They say Thomas Edison, he's the man to get us Into this century, and that man is me (Gayle:) They'll say "Aw, Topsy!" at my autopsy And no one could be, more shocked than me (Fischoeder:)But I never noticed the curve of her trunk (Gayle:) And I never noticed his electric junk (Both:) We might just have found Electric love Electric love Electric love Electric love ((Choir:)First he wanted to kill her off, now they've found an electric love) Electric love (First he wanted to kill her off, now they've found an electric love) Fits like a glove T.I.N.A. Jimmy Pesto, Jr. - Two for Tina T is for the way you take my breath away I is for the way I like it when you take my breath away N is for noone else takes my breath away and A is for Asthma that is a disease that takes people's breath away! Going to Florida Linda - It Snakes a Village Going to Florida Going to Florida Sunshiney, Florida now-ow Going to Florida Florida, Florida Everyone's going somehow Going to Florida Tropical Florida Manatees Florida now. Gene's Snake Song Gene - It Snakes a Village I'm not afraid of ghosts I'm not afraid of sharks I'm not afraid of cancer I'm just afraid of snakes They really creep me out Where are their arms and legs? It's not okay! Girls Being Girls Gene - The Kids Run the Restaurant Girls, being girls, being girls, being girls, girl group The Kids Run the Restaurant Linda - The Kids Run the Restaurant (spoken:) Hit it. Oh, he did. (sung:) When Bob sees blood and screams and passes out Then Mr. Fisch checks in and cashes out What more do you want when kids run the restaurant? (spoken:) Hey, sailor. Ooh, nice pants. (sung:) Marshmallow played a game of Surgery Sam And all this 'cause Bob cut his hand What more do you want when kids run the restaurant? Linda's chanting remix Linda, boys, girls - Carpe Museum (Linda:) Boom, chaka, boom, chaka, boom, boom, boom (Boys and Girls:) Boom, chaka, boom, chaka, boom, boom, boom (Linda:) Weeda, weeda, weina, weina, weina, wang (Boys and Girls:) Weeda, weeda, weina, weina, weina, wang (Linda:) Boys are from Mars, Girls are from Venus, I've got a yum-yum, you've got a penis (Boys:)Boys are from Mars (Girls:) Girls are from Venus (Boys and Girls:) I've got a yum-yum, you've got a penis (Linda:) Boom, chaka, boom, chaka, wang (Boys and Girls:) Boom, chaka, boom, chaka, wang (Linda:) Weeda, weeda, weina, boom, boom, boom (Boys and Girls:) Weeda, weeda, weina, boom, boom, boom (Linda:) Chaka, weina, wang, weina, chaka, weina (Boys and Girls:) Chaka, weina, wang, weina, chaka, weina (Linda:) Boom, chaka, wang, weina, boom, boom (Boys and Girls:) Boom, chaka, wang, weina, boom, boom (Linda:) Shake your hips, wiggle your butt Drop your pants, pick 'em back up Weeda, weeda, weina, chaka, weeda, weeda, weina, chaka Weeda, weeda, weina, chaka, weeda, weeda It's electric Unknown, Tina - The Unnatural You can't see it It's electric! (Tina:) Boogie woogie woogie You gotta feel it It's electric! Ooh, it's shakin' It's electric! (Tina:) Boogie woogie woogie ????????????????????? She sure got the boogie Now you can't hold it It's electric! (Tina:) Boogie woogie woogie Season 4 Kids, We're Coming For You Unknown - A River Runs Through Bob Kids, we're coming for you Underwear, flying in the air We're coming for you, now we're falling We're snacking and tubing and laughing and splashing and craaaaaaaaawling Thundergirls skit song Thundergirls troop leader and Thundergirls - A River Runs Through Bob Rain, rain flash, flash Thundergirls wear a Thunder, uhh, sash. Tina's Thundergirl Song Tina Belcher - A River Runs Through Bob (Sample from Thundergirls skit song) Honor, friendship, trust, integrity french braids, sunscreen, skits and jellybeans (repeat sample) Tundergirls are vowed to sing this song of nature, friends and things. (spoken:) I'll be a thundergirl, till I'm six feet under-girl, uhh, that's right, I'll be a Th... Candy Randy Unknown - Fort Night Who's that guy? He knows all the sweets Who's that guy? He mapped out the streets Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaandy Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaandy It's my favorite blog Just don't tell my mom. Quickie Kiss It Unknown - Seaplane! Quicky Kiss-it Quicky Kiss-it Quicky Kiss-it Mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah Quicky Kiss-it Whoo! Quicky Kiss-it She's kissin', she's kissin' She's kissin' so quick Quicky Kiss-it Ooh! Quicky Kiss-it Uh-huh, Quicky Kiss-it Mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah Quicky Kiss-it, Uh-huh, Quicky Kiss-it Mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah Sneaky Pete Unknown - My Big Fat Greek Bob He is freaky, freaky, freaky Sneaky Pete He's unique-y, nique-y, nique-y Sneaky Pete Make you shrieky, shrieky, shrieky Sneaky Pete Ah-ah, Sneaky Sneaky Pete He is freaky, freaky, freaky Sneaky Pete He's unique-y, nique-y, nique-y Sneaky Pete Make you shrieky, shrieky, shrieky Sneaky Pete. Sailors in Your Mouth Gayle and Linda (Gayle:) A-ding, a-ding (Linda:) A-what's that sound? (Gayle:) It's the gravy boat (Gayle and Linda:) A-comin' around (Gayle:) It's not a navy boat (Linda:) It's the gravy boat (Gayle and Linda:) Filled with bravery, savory, sailor folk (Gayle:) Stuffing sailors, disembark (Gayle and Linda:) Fill our plates and fill our hearts Sailors in your mouth, sailors in your mouth That's what Thanksgiving is all about. Derek Dematopolis Gayle and Linda - Purple Rain-union Derek Dematopolis Your neck hair makes me weak. Won’t you enter my Acropolis and make my yogurt Greek? Derek. Derek. Let’s you and me make a we-union. Derek. Derek. Let’s you and me make a we-union. To-night. To-night. To-night. To-night. 2 out of 5 Linda-Purple Rain-union I’ve still got 2 out of 5, I’ve still got 2 out of 5, I’ve still got 2 out of 5 sexy parts I’ve still got my sexy parts, and I’ve got 2 out of 5, I’ve still got 2 out of 5 This is down here but it should be up there This is kind of loose and I think it might tear This is lumpy Yeah it’s lumpy This is saggy Yeah it’s flabby When I bend down I pee a little bit But it’s not bad Not bad for having three kids! Or three cats! Jingle in the Jungle Unknown - Christmas in the Car Hoo, ha, hoo, ha (animal screeching) Hoo, ha, hoo, ha Jingle in the jungle, hope you bringle me a bundle Tingle on my tingle Santa, bring my favorite thingles Some mittens for the monkeys but make sure they're pretty funky Some leggings for the lion, but remember he's size nine Frogs and gators and monkeys immense Everybody jingle to the jungle dance We have candles and lights and jingle Slumber Party Fashion Show Unknown - Slumber Party Slumber party fashion show Lookin’ good from head to toe Slumber party fashion show Lookin’ good from head to toe Slumber party fashion show Lookin’ good from head to toe Slumber party fashion show Ooh! Ah Ooh! Ah Ooh! Ah Ooh! Ah It’s Not Magic, It’s Tragic Unknown - Presto Tina-o It’s not magic, it’s tragic. Ooh, she’ll take the straitjacket. It’s not magic, it’s tragic. (scatting) It’s not magic, it’s tragic. Ooh, she’ll take the straitjacket. Abracadabra-ca-dab! Gas Class Gene - The Frond Files Gas class! You wanna pass gas class? You gotta pass gas Farts Will Set You Free Gene - The Frond Files (Gene:) When you feel like school has sucked the wind out of your sails Remember that it's cool, to use the wind that's in your tails (Gene:) Fart, fart, fart Fart, fart, fart, fart Every fart is a work of art Don't know where to begin? Don't know where to start? Farts will set you free (All:) It's that gas from your ass, it's that toot from your boot That hum from your bum, it's that loot in your chute All that air from your own derriere Come on and set it free 'Cause farts are liberty (Gene:) What do we want to do? (All:) Fart, fart! (Gene:) Open up your butt cheeks (All:) This is how our butts speak. (Gene:) Let's go, (All:) Fart! (All:) It's that gas from your ass, it's that toot from your boot That hum from your bum, it's that loot in your chute All that air from your own derriere Come on and set it free 'Cause farts are liberty 'Cause farts will Set you Free! 'Cause farts will set you Free! Tammy Unknown - Mazel-Tina She's Tammy, she's glammy, she's just a little hammy If she sang a song right now she'd probably win a Grammy You know who I'm talking of So why don't you all say mazel tov, Tammy, yeah. "The Equestranauts" theme song ''The Belcher Family and Teddy A bond of friendship, greater than any force in the universe, A bond of friendship, greater than any force in the universe Mini and Peggy-sis, flying in clouds so high Headhorn and Chariot, come to my place tonight Equestranauts, we're brothers forever Equestranauts, we're bonded together Bonded together, Equestranauts Equestranauts Mr. Dancefloor Fanny - Wharf Horse or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town Part 1 and World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) Who's that knocking on my door? Ooh it's Mr. Dancefloor Everyone is/Everybody's looking fancy Things are about to get dancy Nice Things Are Nice Bob, Calvin Fischoeder, Fanny, Linda, Tina, Gene and Louise - Wharf Horse (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part I) (Bob:) I know you're already a wealthy-ish guy But think of what that condo money could buy And I'd open up Bob's Beach Burgers and Fries Oh, nice things are nice (Calvin (spoken):) Uh-uh, not interested (Bob:) Your own private island, a million eye patches ((Calvin:)No, I don't think so) A gold swimming pool l to hold all of your cashes (No, sorry, Bob) I'd hire real waiters who all have mustaches (No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no) Oh, nice things are nice (Fanny:) Soon you will see just how nice life can be When you start raking in condo people's money (Linda) Ooh, I love this dress, does it come In size three? (Fanny (Spoken):) Uh-uh. (Linda (Spoken):) Okay, six? (Fanny (Spoken):) Uh-uh. (Linda (Spoken):) Okay, ten? (Fanny:)Oh, nice things are nice (Tina:) I'm chained to Mr. Goiter ((Gene and Louise)La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la) In hopes that they don't destroy her (La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la) Okay, it's not a her, but I really really wanted it to rhyme (La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, laaaaa) (Bob:) A legion of servants, all at your command An army of tigers, like you always planned (Calvin:) I could buy my own missiles to launch at Englaa (spoken:)ahah, nevermind, I'm not telling. (Bob:) My sophisticated burgers they would understand. (Bob and Calvin:) Oh, nice things are nice Bad Things Are Bad Bob, Calvin, Linda, Andy Pesto, Zeke, Tammy Larsen, Randy Watkins, Regular Sized Rudy, Jimmy Pesto, Jr., Gene and Teddy - World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) (Bob:) I never thought this is how I would go ((Calvin:) Ooh) Here under the pier tied to Mr. Fischoe... ...Der, but looks like Linda will be a widow (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh) Oh, bad things are bad (Linda:)I fear that my Bob's in a terrible place (Andy:) Maybe you'll find him inside Of this vase (Zeke:) Maybe a lion is eating his face? (Tammy:) Oh, bad things are bad (Randy:) Maybe your Dad was tied up by a sailor? (Rudy:) I'll help you look after I pump this inhaler (Jimmy, Jr.:) Check out my pants, they are perfectly tailored (Tina (spoken):) Oh, yeah, nice. (Jimmy, Jr.(spoken):) Thanks. (Gene:) Oh, bad things are bad (Teddy:) Oh, I wish that Bob would come back I could really use a big snack Okay, it's not a burger but I'll just pretend it is and maybe cry (Felix:) I did what I had to, I have no regrets I murdered my brother for power and sex What's this weird feeling inside of my chest? (Fanny:) Why do you keep not looking at my breasts? (Felix:) Oh, bad things are bad (Bob:) Farewell, cruel world, looks like I'll die alone (Calvin:) If only you'd purchased a better cell phone (Bob:) And now I'll never know who wins Game of Thrones (Bob and Calvin:) Oh Things are bad! Season 5 Leaves Peter Pescadero - Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl Red, yellow, orange and brown Are on the tree then they fall down Nakatomi Gene - Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl Nakatomi, Nakatomi, Nakatomi, Nakatomi, Nakatomi, Nakatomi, Nakatomi, Na..... Katharine Parker Tina - Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl I'm Katharine Parker and I'm super rich And soon you will find that I'm quite a bleep Business Man With a Business Plan Jimmy, Jr. - Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl I'm a business man with a business plan I need a business woman with some business hands John and Al Regular Sized Rudy and Zeke - Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl (Rudy:) Why did you throw that corpse on my car? (Zeke:) 'Cause I'm inviting you to the party, pal Think we're gonna be great pals (Both:) Al and John, John and Al Staten Island Ferry Jocelyn, Julie, Rupa and Courtney Wheeler - Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl (Jocelyn, Julie and Rupa:) This is a boat, a boat that is a ferry Ferry on the water, Staten Island Ferry (Courtney:) I'm a working girl, a workin' working girl, I'm a girl who's working I work in New York City Barefoot Cop Gene - Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl I'am a barefoot cop, oh.... Coffee Courtney, Jocelyn, Julie - Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl (Courtney:) Coffee, coffee, coffee's all I get ((Jocelyn and Julie:)Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee) How'm I gonna get ahead (Coffee, coffee) Grubin' Gene - Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl I'm Grubin', I'm Hans Gruber and I'm Grubin' And sometimes that can mean shootin', Mr. Takagi in the head Trask Industries Tina - Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl (Tina:) Hey, this is Katherine, you work for me I've broken my leg while trying to ski Do me a favor and fill in for me Even though I stole your radio deal idea For Trask Industries Fight Scene Gene - Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl Fight scene, fight scene, we're gonna have a fight scene Head for Business Courtney and Jimmy, Jr. - Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl (Courtney:) I have a head for business and a bod for sin (Jimmy, Jr.) Well I want both, so count me in! The Life of the Wife of a Cop Gene - Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl Oh, the life of the wife of a cop Makes my head spin around like a top He's always (inaudible under speech) I'm Holly Gennero McClane That Johnny McClane's driving this gal insane Oh, the life of the wife of a cop Agent Johnson Andy and Ollie Pesto - Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl (Andy:) I'm Agent Johnson (Ollie:) And I'm Agent Johnson (Both:) And we're from the FBI (Andy:) I'm Johnson (Ollie:) He's Johnson! (Andy:) He's Johnson (Ollie:) I'm Johnson! (Both:) Two fancy-footed federal guys (Rudy:) I might just be a local cop, but will you guys back off me? (Jocelyn:) Things are getting pretty tense, does anybody want coffee? Maybe There's a Tower All - Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl Maybe there's a tower, somewhere up above Filled with bearer bonds and love, where dreams don't die hard Maybe there's a tower, somewhere up above Filled with shoulder pads and love Where dreams can fly hard (Courtney and Gene:) But until we can live in that imaginary world We'll work hard or die trying, girl. Happy/Crappy Place Bob, Linda, Louise Belcher and Plants - Late Afternoon in the Garden of Bob & Louise (Bob:) Tomatoes and sweet peas and green beans It's a dream come true (Linda:) I wanna take her stupid neck And wring it (Louise:) That's what I want to do, too, but with him (Bob:) The only thing greener than these plants is my thumb (Linda and Louise:) How did we ever get stuck with these bums? The restaurants now a crappy place (Bob:) I think I found my happy place I'm like a British Lady in my garden And my plants agree (Plants:) Mm-hmm! (Louise:) He's the most annoying person that was ever born (Linda:) Oh, God, she brought her own tea (Bob:) I'm the world's greatest farmer Things are growing so well (Linda and Louise:) We're living in our own personal hell The restaurant's now a crappy place (Bob:) I think I found my happy (Linda and Louise:) The restaurant's now a crappy, crappy, crappy, crappy (Bob:) Happy, happy, happy, happy Place. Darryl's Song Darryl - Can't Buy Me Math Girl I wish you were in all my classes (Classes) And when we kiss We hit our glasses (Glasses) Now let's slow dance Like molasses (Molasses) Like mo-oh-oh-la-a-a-a-a-a-asses Thank you, good night! Millie's School Anthem Wagstaff School choir - The Millie-churian Candidate Millie and Louise (x4) Millie and Louise Overture Wagstaff School marching band - The Millie-churian Candidate Instrumental Jimmy, Jr. Pesto Jimmy Pesto, Jr., Gene, Tina, Louise and Zeke (Jimmy, Jr.:) I'm Jimmy, Jr. Pesto You know I am the best-o I'm cooler than the rest-o (Gene(spoken):) He wrote the hot guy manifesto (Gene, Tina, Louise, Zeke:) We wish we were Jimmy, Jr. Pesto (Jimmy, Jr.(spoken):) Key change (Jimmy, Jr.:) I'm Jimmy, Jr. Pesto You know me from the vest-o And I'm on the questo-o (Tina(spoken):) To be the president-o (Jimmy, Jr.:) You wish you were Jimmy, Jr. Pesto Nothin' but the Bun Linda - The Gayle Tales Oh, the sheriff had a piggy and he was mighty mad He saw me a-coming and my wiener he did grab Now I can't quit cryin' and life just ain't no fun 'Cause a fat dog ate my hot dog and I got nothin' but the bun Lipstick on his Pickup Gayle - The Gayle Tales There's lipstick on his pickup, there's mascara on the wheels I looked inside the glove box and I found a red high heel I'll Trade You Linda - The Gayle Tales I'll trade you these tears for a couple of beers and this snot for a shot of whiskey I'll trade you these lips for a couple of sips but you better not get too frisky I Won't Go Solo on You Gayle and Gene - The Gayle Tales (Gayle:) Well, I got to use the restroom but there ain't a stall for two So squeeze on in and don't breathe in 'cause I won't go solo on you (Gene:) Well, I'd like to eat spaghetti but you want vindaloo So I'll leave in a hurry and order some curry 'cause I won't go solo on you (Both:) You and me we're together through and through So if you move to China, I'll be right behind ya 'cause I won't go solo on you Ring, Ring Tina - L'il Hard Dad Ring, ring, who's this calling on the phone? It's the Wild, is anybody home? Tapping Linda - L'il Hard Dad And a tap and a tap and a tap-tap-tap And we're tapping and we're spinning and we're spinning and we're tapping And a shimmy tap, a shimmy tap A scooby tap, a scooby tap, a wiggle tap, a jiggle tap And a shibba-dabba, shibba-dabba scooba-dooba-doo And no one's even looking at you, what you didn't do And a-scabba-dooba-scabba-dooba, scabba-dooba-day And the book report's over, and you got yourself an "A"! The Call of the Wild ''Linda - L'il Hard Dad Up here in the Klondike, it can get pretty cold The other dogs are looking fierce so it's time to get bold But when life gets tough, well, you just got to smile And better answer that phone 'cause it's the call of the wild! Date Night Linda - Adventures In Chinchilla-sitting Date night tonight, gonna go out, get some food Have a few drinks, forget we have kids for a little bit, la, yeah Date night tonight, yeah, gonna go out, get some food Have a few drinks, forget we have kids for a little bit Gonna go out, get some food Have a few drinks, forget we have kids for a little bit, la, yeah (It's just what we do) Date night, date night, date night, gonna go out Don't You Like Cotton Candy Unknown - The Runway Club Don't you love cotton candy? It's made of cotton and also candy If your fingers get sticky Eat off your hand, lickety-licky Don't you love cotton candy? Ah, don't, don't, don't, don't Don't you love cotton candy? Oh, yeah Burgers and Fries Tina, Gene and Louise - Itty Bitty Ditty Committee (Gene:) I want some burgers and fries, I want some burgers and fries Well, there's some right here (Tina and Louise:) Don't you tell me no lies! Lenny Ate a Penny Darryl - Itty Bitty Ditty Committee His name is Lenny, it is not Jenny One time he ate a penny, and he thought nobody saw Ms. Merkin Plays Gene Out Ms. Merkin - Itty Bitty Ditty Committee He's a-leavin' little early, but that's okay He seems real depressed and a... I Don't Need Music Anymore Gene - Itty Bitty Ditty Committee Maybe I'll be a baker, or a candlestick maker Maybe I'll be a potter, or a teacher like "Welcome Back, Kotter" Maybe I'll juggle or maybe I'll juice Be a Top Gun and be friends with Goose One thing I know for sure I don't need music I don't need you anymore I don't need music I'm gonna kick you right out the door I Don't Need Music Anymore! Keyboard Unknown - Itty Bitty Ditty Committee Keyboard, my keyboard Keyboard, my keyboard BM in the PM Tim - Eat, Spray, Linda BM in the PM, she does her BM in the PM Not number one, number two It's a potpourri for you and me, yeah (she does her) BM in the PM, you gotta (BM, PM) BM in the PM (When she gotta go, yeah, she gotta go, yeah) BM in the PM (She gotta go, yeah, when she gotta go, yeah) 'Cause when she gotta go, she gotta go She does her BM Helen Teddy - Housetrap I'm falling for Helen and there's no tellin' Just how far a fella can fall for sure-fitted, strong-armed, wild-eyed widow like Helen Buh, buh-dah-dah, buh-duhm there's no tellin' Just how far a fella can fall for a pill-poppin', home-wreckin' long-necked widow like Helen Bah, bah-dah-dah, bump-ba Bah, da, bah-dah-dah, ba, bup (I'm falling for Helen). Others Cosmos is On The Belcher Family - Bento Box Entertainment YouTube channel (Louise:) We've got some new to share so let's have a talk (Tina:) In March and April and May were on at seven o'clock (All:) But it's not our faaaaaaaaaaault, it's not our fault It's 'cause Cosmos is ooooooooooooooon, It's 'cause Cosmos is ooooooooooooooon Stayin' Up Till Midnight The Belcher Family - Behind Bob's Burgers YouTube channel (Louise:) Stayin' up till Midnight (Tina:) Stayin' up till Midnight (Louise:) Stayin' up till Midnight, Uhh! (Gene:) Stayin' up till Midnight, Uhh! (Louise:) On New Years Eve its alright (Bob and Linda:) On New Years Eve its alright (Louise:) You get to stay up after Midnight (Bob, Linda and Gene:) You get to stay up after Midnight (Tina:) But I'm tired, uh so tired (Louise:) No! Stayin' up till midnight (Tina joins in:) Stayin' up till midnight (Louise:) Uhh! (Gene joins in:) Stayin; up till midnight (Linda joins in:) Stayin' up till midnight (All:) Stayin' up till Midnight (x2) Real Songs Season 1 If You Were Here Thompson Twins - Sheesh! Cab, Bob? Playing when Tina kisses Jimmy Jr. Season 2 The Ballad of Gilligan's Island Linda (written by Sherwood Schwartz and George Wyle) - Burgerboss Linda hums the tune when she arrives at the yacht club. One Way or Another Gayle (originally performed by Blondie) - Dr. Yap (Episode) Playing when Gayle attempts to seduce Bob repeatedly. Stuck in the Middle With You Stealers Wheel - Moody Foodie Plays while Reggie gives the Moody Foodie a wet Willie. Fantasy Earth, Wind and Fire - Bad Tina Playing when Tina reads out her friend fiction to the school. Season 3 Nisi Dominus Vivaldi - Ear-sy Rider Plays while Louise searches for her hat and ends up at the dump. Amazing Grace ''Teddy (written by John Newton) - Full Bars Sung by Teddy (with erroneous lyrics) when he buries his guinea pig, Frances. We Go Together Courtney Wheeler (originally from the musical "Grease") - The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene Playing during a montage where Courtney attempts to get close to Gene. Father Christmas The Kinks - God Rest Ye Merry Gentle-Mannequins Plays during a montage of Chet's window displays. Silent Night Unknown (written by Franz Xaver Gruber and Joseph Mohr) Plays while Chet thinks about Nadine. You're the Best Hugo Habercore (originally performed by Joe Esposito) - Nude Beach Plays during a montage of Bob and Hugo competing in the 'Nudecathlon'. Concerto No. 2 in G minor, Op. 8, RV 315 From Vivaldi's "Four Seasons" - O.T.: The Outside Toilet Plays when Gene activates the bidet function on the toilet. tune is later whistled by both Gene and Tim Jones (Max Flush). Baby Hold On Eddie Money - O.T.: The Outside Toilet Plays when Gene says "that's what I call easy money", the toilet misinterprets it as 'Eddie Money' and proceeds to play the track. A cover version of the song performed by John Roberts plays over the end credits. Fame Irene Cara - Two for Tina Plays on the radio while Josh and his classmates practice their streetdancing. The Star Spangled Banner Tina (National anthem of the United States of America) - The Unnatural Sung by Tina before the baseball game Bob organizes to prove that the Deuce is a fake. Season 4 Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) John Roberts (originally performed by C+C Music Factory feat. Freedom Williams) - A River Runs Through Bob An easy listening cover of the 1990 hit plays when the camping couple begin their 'ritual trust', introduced as their ritual trust music. You Oughta Know Bob (originally performed by Alanis Morissette) - My Big Fat Greek Bob Bob sings the song on the karaoke machine after joining the students for some beer at the frat house. March No. 1 in D Linda (From Elgar's "Pomp and Circumstance Marches") - Bob and Deliver Linda sings about Teddy graduating to the tune of the "Land of Hope and Glory" section. Jingle Bells Linda, Tina, Gene and Louise (written by James Lord Pierpoint) Linda sings the song while honking the horn to get Gary (unseen at this point) to stop honking his. Silent Night Linda (written by Franz Xaver Gruber and Joseph Mohr) Linda sings the song after the clock strikes midnight, she is interrupted by Gary's truck reversing into the car leading her to sing "Holy craaap" rather than "Holy night". Second appearance in the series. Macarena Unknown, with additional instrumentation from The Klezbians (originally performed by Los Del Rio) - Mazel-Tina Performed by the Klezbians as part of the Bat Mitzvah entertainment Chicken Dance The Klezbians (written by Werner Thomas) - Mazel-Tina Performed by the Klezbians as part of the Bat Mitzvah entertainment Hava Nagila Tina (traditional) - Mazel-Tina Sung by Tina over the end credits, instrumental version plays during Tammy's hora. The Streets of Cairo Teddy (Sol Bloom) - Uncle Teddy Sung by Teddy with lyrics about there possibly being underwear being in the pipe under the kitchen sink Season 5 Dim All the Lights Donna Summer (with Bob singing over) - Dawn of the Peck Bob puts the song on while at home alone, he begins to dance and sing to it. Love Is in Control (Finger on the Trigger) Donna Summer (with Bob singing over) - Dawn of the Peck Plays over the end credits, again with Bob singing and dancing. The Jack AC/DC - Can't Buy Me Math Plays on the radio while Bob stripteases. Wonder Natalie Merchant (sung by Teddy) - The Millie-churian Candidate Sung by Teddy over the end credits. Ride of the Valkyries Richard Wagner - L'il Hard Dad Plays during the helicopter battle, a reference to ''Apocalypse Now. Maneater Hall and Oates - Itty Bitty Ditty Committee Sung by Darryl in the computer lab. Up, Up and Away Nancy Sinatra - The Oeder Games Played during the montage of Bob defeating the other tenants. 99 Red Balloons Nena - The Oeder Games Sung by the cast over the end credits. Category:Songs